The Byakko Priestess
by DulcisXCruor
Summary: Kia, a strange girl with green eyes enters the world of Fushigi Yuugi. All characters of FY and some original.FY FANS please R&R! For the moment the link is clicked the story will become reality. I hate summaries. Just check it out. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen, and going into my final year of junior high school, kill me. But, this year my family and I are moving to Japan. They aren't really my family, except for him. My father, I hate him, I hate him a lot. My mother and my little sister are dead. They were in an accident, what a shame, right? Anyway, My dad's new family hates me, and so does he. By the way, we live in Naples, Italy. I speak Italian, English and now, Japanese. My name is Kia Mastriani. It's kind of hard for most people to pronounce it so, Mas-Tree-Ah-Knee. My mom named me Kia, and my middle name is December.

I'm bored, filling in the rest of the info for my new profile. Lets see; what I look like? Well, I have black hair, green eyes, I guess I'm thin and I just recently pierced my tongue. Uh, What do I like? I love music, especially rock, I like singing...privately, reading, wait, what do you care? Anyway, next question, what is my fear? This is stupid. I don't know why people fill this shit in, like anyone on this earth gives a crap about you, please.So, I'm sitting in my room packing my things, when my stepsister, Lena, walks in unannounced.

Lena: Where are _MY_ sunglasses?!?

Kia: Why are you asking me? I think they're hideous.

Lena: I hope you fall off the Great Wall!

Kia: Of China. Dumb ass. We're going to Japan.

Lena: Go to Hell. **Lena slams the door.**

Kia: Been there, done that.

What a bitch, what the hell did I ever do to her? She isn't very pretty and I'm not just saying that. She has bleach blonde hair that looks and feels like straw, a big box like nose, and she's as thin as a toothpick. Today is my last day here; I've lived here all my life. Okay I think I should go to sleep before I start crying like an idiot.

Well, we're on the plane; I'm sitting by the window. The person next to me keeps staring; I guess he's never seen someone wear so much black.

Kia: I'm in mourning.

Man: Oh, sorry.

Kia: Yes, it's tragic. **Man turns away.**

I'm wearing a black corset; short black denim skirt, black stockings, and low top combat boots. Oh and the boots are black, I bet you don't know what my favorite color is. There's one more hour to go, if you're wondering where the morons I live with are, they're in first class. I'd rather sit back here, people who usually sit up there are scumbags anyway. No offense to anyone who does, you are probably an awesome person

Flight Attendant: Would you like something to drink young lady?

Kia: Orange juice?

Flight Attendant: Okay. **Flight Attendant moves on.**

Yes! The guy next to me finally fell asleep. Time to start the party; slowly I get my water bottle out filled with vodka. One shot, two shot, three shot, four. Five shot, six shot, seven shot, floor. Whoa, it's strong, eh whatever. 10 minutes later. Wow, I feel really dizzy, I guess it was too much. Holy shit! We're here! We're about to land.

WHERE THE HELL IS MY BAG!?! I've been watching this damn carousel for a half an hour. The shit heads went to go have lunch, they told me to just meet up with them. Finally, you can't miss my bag it's black. O man, that was funny, I should be a comedian. Hahaha…ugh, something tells me that was a joke no one would laugh at. Now to find them, I think Lena said they were going to a noodle bar right outside the airport. I don't see anything, what the hell?

Kia: Excuse me, Where is the closest noodle bar?

Security Guard: … H-E-L-L-O

[Oh yea, I'm in Japan, they don't speak Italian. What a moron I am.

Kia: I'm sorry, I just moved here. Can you tell me where the closest noodle bar might be?

Security Guard: Oh. Haha. Yes, its 2 miles (40 blocks) from here.

Kia: ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!

Security Guard: y-y-yes, s-s-sor-r-ry. **Security Guard walks away slightly frightened.**

SHIT! That bitch lied to me!! I hope she chokes on a noodle! Okay I have to calm down and think of what to do. I can just call a cab and go there. Yea! Wait, why don't I just go straight to the house. Yes! Even better, then I'll be first to pick out my room. Thank you, Queen of Bitches, Lena. She deserves one hell of a big cookie.

**1 hour later.** Good, they aren't here yet. Wow! This place is kind of cool. Let's see, we have the kitchen to the left of the entrance, the living room on the right. There's a short hallway with a bathroom and stairs. Now, upstairs has two bedrooms and a bathroom, and more stairs. Okay third floor, one bedroom and another bathroom. This is so my room, I'll just tell Lena, there's bats up here. Well, I'll have time to unpack later, I'll go explore outside.

There are kids my age in uniforms, at the deli across the street. The guys are sort of cute. Whoa! I just got an evil glare from some girl, I better keep moving. Wow! Just one block away from my house, a library! I definitely have to check it out. IT'S HUGE! I love it here! There's an upstairs too! It seems like all the people my age are going upstairs. Wow, there are a lot of kids up here. Wait, why is it so quiet on the other side of the room. I'm going to check it out; it's probably where the good books are.

Boy: Hey! Don't go over there!

Kia: Huh, why not?

Boy: Three girls disappeared through that door recently.

Kia: What? Are you sure? Or are you trying to scare me because I look like a tourist.

Boy: No, I'm serious. They went in that room and didn't come back out.

Kia: Hmm, has anybody gone to check it out?

Boy: Yea, but nothing happened, so they forbidden any kids to go in there.

Kia: Wow.

Boy: So you're new. I'm Matsuki, Kippei. What's your name?

Kia: My name is Mastriani, Kia and yes, Kippei, I'm new.

Kippei: What school do you plan to go to here?

Kia: Um, The Third District junior high school, I think that's what it's called.

Kippei: Really? I go there! I could show you around if you want, I mean if you're not doing anything now.

Kia: Now?!? I mean I guess I could. Hey, wait, what time is it?

Kippei: It is now 3:30, why do you have somewhere to be?

Kia: AH...[Oh no, I was supposed to be back there, my dad's gonna kill me. No. I always do what I'm told, it's not fair.

Kippei: Um, if you can't that's fine we'll hang out another day.

Kia: No, no, it's fine, let's go.

Kippei: Great! Let's go!

Kia[Okay…what the hell's got him all excited. I feel so stupid, he's giving me a tour, and I'm not even listening. I feel kind of bad; okay I think I should go home. All I need now is to show up to a new school with bruises. Hey, Kippei, thanks for showing me around but I really do need to go home, sorry.

Kippei: No, its fine, but maybe we can hang out again?

Kia: Why?

Kippei: Uh, why? That's a weird question, because I had fun, and I like hanging out with you.

Kia: Okay, if you say so, well bye. [Whoa! He's getting close… Wah! What's he doing, HE KISSED ME! On the cheek but still! Kippei: See you around, _K-I-A._ **Kippei walks away.**

Note to self: Stay 5 feet away from Kippei. O man! I gotta run back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note:

Hey people! Thanks for reading my new story!! It would be great if you can review it. Even if all you have to say is hi. A picture of Kia will be up soon somewhere asp. Anyway, the story get's pretty interesting so stay tuned. If you have any questions right them in a review comment and I'll be sure to answer them down here in the next chapter. Peace out Humphrey. DulcisXCruor


	2. Chapter 2

**Five minutes later.** It looks dark maybe they aren't back yet. Well, I guess I'll go in, start unpacking or something. Wow, it really is dark. (**Footsteps**)

Father: Where the hell were you? (**Father's name is Nobuo**)

Kia: Uh, I went, I just, I…

Nobuo: You what, get the words out, or are you that stupid? Come on, what? Are you gonna cry now? Huh?

**Nobuo slaps Kia harshly across her face. She falls to the floor with a loud thump. Nobuo takes off his belt and hits Kia with it.**

Nobuo: Maybe next time you'll get the words out when I ask you to speak. Get up! You really are pathetic! Get the hell up and out of my sight! You make me sick!

**With tears rolling down her cheeks, Kia struggles to get up and make it to the flight of stairs that will save her, for now.** Why? What did I do? O man, it hurts. I knew it, my first day of school and I have to go in limping. He got my leg this time, really bad. At least at school they're wearing the winter uniform, so I'll be covered up. Well, I'll just use one of my famous acting bits; I really should be an actress. Okay, I need sleep; I need to be able to talk straight tomorrow. I'll be talking to school ad missioners to enroll into school. Like Nobuo would ever do something to help my future, psht. Okay sleep, I guess I'll unpack after school tomorrow.

Great, I can't sleep; well I might as well get up; I only have an hour and a half until school. First, I need something professional looking, so I can get in. Let's see...mom's old business suit? Nope. Last years Halloween costume? Haha, no. All right, black skirt with a lace trimming, that's classy. Ooo, a black tank top with a lace trimming on top, and a vest with white pinstripes. Of course my boots too, my lovely boots.

Yes! I'm ready to go, and still have an hour…ugh. I guess I can go to the school now. Wow, it's pretty outside in the morning. It's so quiet and peaceful. It makes me miss her, my mom. She would love this, okay, that's enough.

Kippei: Hey! Kia! Why are you passing the school? You're here early.

Kia: Huh? Oh I didn't know I was here already, guess I was lost in thought. Oh, I have to enroll, can you show me where it is?

Kippei: Of course! I wouldn't want a pretty girl like you getting lost, come on.

Kia: Huh? Pretty? Do you have brain damage?

Kippei: I really love your sense of humor!

Kia: Really? That wasn't a joke.

Kippei: Here it is, I'll find you after school, and I want you to meet a few friends of mine. Okay? I'll see you later, beautiful.

Kia: Whoa! Hey! Wait! Oh, forget it. That kid has some nerve, anyway let's get this over with.

Kia: Excuse me; I'm here for enrollment.

School Advisor: Okay sweetheart, just fill out these forms, and when you're done look in the supplies room for your size uniform!

Kia: OKAY! What the hell's got her so damn happy? Okay, let's fill out the forms. Hmm. What's all that noise in the hallway…

Girl 1: Oh my god, they came back?!?

Boy: Yea! Last night all three of them returned to their homes.

Girl 2: You mean those girls that disappeared in the library? They came back?

Boy: Yea! No one knows where they were all this time. They won't talk about it.

Girl 2: Who are they anyway?

Girl 1: Oh uh, Yuki Miaka, Hongo Yui, and Okuda Takiko.

**Kia returns her attention to the enrollment forms, well sort of.**

Wow, Kippei wasn't lying to me. I wonder where they really went; I guess I should check it out. I wouldn't mind disappearing for an hour, a day, month, year, whatever. Okay forms done! Uniform time! Wow these uniforms go perfectly with my sparkling green eyes. Haha, I bet Kippei would say something like that. Well, I guess I can go now. Tomorrow I can start my first day. Whoa! These hallways are full of kids, was I here that long? I think I'll wait.

School Advisor: If you have nothing to do, I can tell you all about the school's history!

Kia: Oh, gosh. Look at the time; I have an appointment to get to! Don't want to be late! Well, I guess that's it! See you later! **Kia jets into the crowded hallway.** That was way too close. O man, people are staring, do I have something on my face? Oh wait it's the black again. isn't it?

Girl: HI! I'm Rika, are ya new?

Kia: Bye.

Rika: Hey! Wait! What's your…

Kia runs through stairway doors. Damn what's with all the happy people? I can't take it anymore. Seriously, why are they so damn ha… **Kia slams in to a girl.**

Girl 1: Ah! Are you okay?

Girl 2: Moron, she's on the floor, what do you think?

Girl 3: How about helping her up?

Kia: Uh, I'm fine. Thanks anyway.

Girl 2: Are you a new student here?

Kia: Yea, I am, my name is Mastriani, Kia. I'm starting here tomorrow.

Girl 1: Welcome! I'm Yuki, Miaka.

Girl 3: Okuda, Takiko, nice to meet you.

Girl 2: I'm Hongo, Yui, Where are you from?

Kia: UH? Wait, you are the three girls everyone is talking about. The three of you suddenly disappeared in the library.

Takiko: Wow, news travels fast!

Miaka: Uh, yea it was a um, well…

Yui: It's a mistake, we were home, its just gossip that got passed around too long and became something else. That's all.

Kia: Okay. Well, nice to meet you, I have to go…OUCH!

Yui: Are you okay?

Miaka: Let me see your leg.

Kia: I'm fine! Don't touch me! I fell outside... okay?

Takiko: Okay. You don't have to yell though.

Kia: I didn't mean it, sorry. I really have to go; I'll see you around.

Miaka: Bye!

Yui: What's her problem?

Takiko: Maybe she's just really frigid.

Yui: Good one.

Miaka: That was a little strange. Hey, when are we going back into the book?

Takiko: We just got back Miaka; we need to stay a while.

Yui: We'll go back tomorrow Miaka, and Tamahome will be right there waiting for you.

Miaka: Huh? Tamahome? What do I care about him? I don't care about him at all. You are so crazy sometimes Yui; I love Tamahome? Yea right!

Takiko: Yui never said you loved him; you really must be in love!

Miaka: N-n-no! Hey! What about you! You just can't wait to see U-R-U-K-I!

Takiko: Shut up! I'm gonna kill you!

Yui: Oh, come on guys, that's enough fighting!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Author's Note:**

Yo! Thanks for reading my story! It would be great if you can review it. Even if all you have to say is hi. A picture of Kia will be up soon somewhere. Anyway, the story get's pretty interesting so stay tuned. If you have any questions right them in a review comment and I'll be sure to answer them down here in the next chapter. I changed th format of the story, so it should be easier to read now. Peace out Humphrey. DulcisXCruor


	3. Chapter 3

That was so close, I thought that girl Miaka was gonna tear my clothes off. So, those were the girls with the disappearing act. Oh yea, I wanted to check the library. I wonder what's in that room. My mom used to call me a cat; she said I was so curious about everything. My little sister, Isa, she followed everything I did. She bought a bracelet for me on my birthday one year, on that day we got into a fight and I left the house and... Wow, I really have to stop reminding myself about them…

Okay, I'm here! Library time! And upstairs we go! Wow, nobody is up here, and it's really quiet. **Door reads "Restricted Private Library" and "Do Not Enter".** Okay I'm going in… dark room, I can barely see. Wow! What weird books… I've never seen these titles. **CRASH!** AH! What the hell was tha…a book? "The Universe Of The Four Gods", translation by Einosuke Okuda. OKUDA?!? …That girl's name was…Takiko Okuda, that's really weird. Let's see what's inside!

"**Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Byakko together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality."** Yea okay, if I turn this page I'll become some powerful heroine? BULL! Grant my wish? Hmm, why not, let's see? AHHH! What the hell is going on! Earthquake? AIEEE! **"And thus the young lady of legends opened the door to another world, and likewise began our tale."**

Ouch! That really hurt, I can't believe there was an earthquake! And what was that green light? That was cra-a-z…WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?

Woman: Excuse me young lady, but you look a bit lost, do you need help?

Kia: Uh, what is this place?

Woman: This is Hong-Nan; you look a little strange girl. Where are you from?

Kia: Hell. See ya. **Kia runs away, and slams into a funny looking young man. **

Weird person: You should be careful, No Da! **Bet you can't guess who this is**

Kia: Well, when you don't know where you are, you're kind of in a rush to find out.

Weird person: Oh! My name is Chichiri; I think I might know what's going on with you, No Da!

Kia: Huh? How would you know, you just met me.

Chichiri: Your clothes? Did you open a book? No Da!

Kia: Yea! How did you know that?

Chichiri: Three other girls came through that way, and they are the pries-t-e… NO! DA!

Kia: Jesus! What the hell are you yelling for? And did you say three girls? Their names weren't Miaka, Yui, and Takiko, by any chance?

Chichiri: You know them? No Da!

Kia: Actually I just met them yesterday. I'm new to their school, my name is Kia, I just moved there. **A feminine looking man calls out to Chichiri.**

WoMAN: Chichiri! We have to get back to-o-o…who is this girl?

Chichiri: Her name is Kia, and she came through the BOOK! No Da!

WoMAN: Whoa! Well then, I'm Nuriko, and you have really pretty eyes.

Kia: Well aren't you just the sweetest thing, guess what?

Nuriko: What?

Kia: You make me sick! You are just like every other guy I know. **Kia starts to walk away, when she gets a sharp pain in her leg. She immediately kneels to the ground.**

Chichiri: Kia! You must have gotten hurt on the way here, please come with us. We will explain everything once we ge…

Kia: No! I'm okay! I can make it on my own. Well, nice meeting you boo-OOTHH!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW! **(Nuriko threw Kia over his shoulder)**

Nuriko: You can fight me all you want but honestly you should give up because I'm just way t-o-o s-t-r-o-n-g!

Kia: Oh really? Well then, how about this! **Kia kicks Nuriko in the groin then runs off.** Nuriko: OWWWWW! LITTLE BITCH!

Chichiri: We have to catch up to her; she can get killed in these parts of Hong-Nan. No! Da! **Tasuki and Tomite walk up to Chichiri and the screaming Nuriko.**

Tasuki: Hey! What happened to Nuriko?

Tomite: Yea, really, did you kick him Chichiri? **Chichiri shakes his head no.**

Nuriko: Where is she? I'm goin kill her!

Tasuki: Where is who? Oh Miaka came back or Yui, or did Takiko do it? **Nuriko runs off in Kia's direction, the others flee the scene with him.**

Okay! I got rid of those weird people. Wow, I feel really light headed, oh shit my heads bleeding. I must've hit it, no wonder why I'm dizzy.

Nuriko: There you are! I'm goin kill you!

Kia: Oh man it hurts.

Nuriko: Are you listening to what I'm saying?

Chichiri: Kia, what's wrong? You look pale. No! Da!

Tasuki: Kia? She kicked you Nuriko?

Nuriko: YES!

Tomite: She's still not listening to you.

Nuriko: Listen! No one kicks me and gets away with…

Kia: SHUT UP! Your voice is irritating me.

Chichiri: I think you should come with us. Nuriko carry her and follow me, No! Da!

Nuriko: Huh? Where'd she go?

Tomite: This way!

Chichiri: There she is, on the floor! No! Da!

Tasuki: Hey, wake up!

Kia: …

Tomite & Nuriko: HEY?

Chichiri: Let's take her; she might be from Miaka, Yui, and Takiko's world.

Tasuki: Yea, I'll get her.

Tomite: I'll help you.

**Tasuki carries Kia on his back and the crew starts off to the Hong-Nan Palace.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note:

So it's been a while and I'm only updating because I was asked. (Thanks Lizifang!) For anyone reading this story for the first time, please review! Anyway I wrote this story when I was about 16 and now I'm 19. All I have to say is ...MY WRITING SUCKED! I feel better now. I would probably change a lot in this story but college has pretty much taken up all my free time. Not to mention seeing friends and freelance jobs. Enough about me... The story get's pretty interesting so stay tuned. If you have any questions right them in a review comment and I'll be sure to answer them down here in the next chapter or reply back to you. Peace out Humphrey(What was going through my 16 year old mind?). DulcisXCruor.


End file.
